The Mansion and The Mechanical Bug
by Lozzieh
Summary: Naruto characters in a Mansion for ten days. Why is Shino acting so mechanical? What is behind the mysterious deaths? Will the ninja survive or die? Find out and read. -Crack-


**Weeeelcome! I hope you like this random story. Do not be offended if your favourite character is made fun of or dies. That's just the point. It's just made for stupidity.**

**Enjoy!**

"Come on! Let's start already!" Naruto whined, his hands holding up his head as he sat cross legged on the carpet. "Shut up!" Sasuke snapped, his hands clenched together, sitting beside the blonde. Sakura gave a large dramatic sigh and smashed Naruto's head in. "Baka! Keep your trap shut!" Naruto pouted and nursed his face which had been turned inside out. "Sakuraaa why must you be so mean to me?" Sakura gave another dramatic sigh and began to kick his inside out face. The other ninjas just sat in awkward silence as Naruto's crap was beaten out of him. Seriously.

All the ninja were there. Every leaf village ninja and all the sand. Of course, by that I mean all the ninja who went through the same chuunin exam. Not the oldies. But, strangely enough, Shino wasn't there yet. Kiba howled in annoyance. "Where the heck is Shino!" Naruto continued to whine. "I want to start!"

Truth was, they were going to play hide and seek. They were all staying in a mansion together for 10 days, with each person having their own room. They were all eager to play, but Shino hadn't turned up yet! Gaara was sitting there awkwardly, caught up in the whining of all the ninja around him. He was itching to play too, funnily enough.

Suddenly, the lounge room door burst open with a crash and everybody's heads turned a 180 degree turn to see who it was. IT WAS SHINO! An awed hush broke out as Shino's mechanical movements slowly made him approach the ground and sat him down with a large metal clank. Naruto tried to give him a hard smash on the back. "Finally, Shino! Now we can start the game!" His hand throbbed and turned bright red as it hit the bug boys hard metal back. "Ow! Muscles of steel!" He squeaked, nursing both his face and his hand.

Shino's head creaked around to lay his prosthetic eyes on the annoying blonde. "SORRY I AM LATE, I WAS HELD UP IN TRAFFIC." He said, very digitalized and sounding more like a robot than the normal Shino. Nobody took the slightest notice of this though, they were much too stupid.

Kiba howled in excitement. "Alright! Let's get this game started!" First, they needed to figure out who was it. He began to point at different people whilst reciting, "Eeny Meeny Miney Mo, Catch a Tiger by the Toe, If he Bites, Let him Go, Eeny Meeny Miney MO!" At the last word, his finger pointed towards Sasuke. Sasuke twitched, grabbed a chair and ran screaming out the house with the chair raised above his head. They all peered out of the window as he threw it at an innocent bystander. "MO!" Kiba tried again. He pointed to Gaara. Gaara let out the most evil death glare before smiling evily. This could make flowers die. Kiba tried a third time. "MO!" He pointed at Iruka. He looked confused. "Why the heck am I here!" "MO!" It landed on Shikamaru. He gave the most laziest expression with his arms before he commented, "What a drag," Kiba kicked him where the sun don't shine. "DRAG THAT!" Suddenly, Kakashi appeared making smacking motions towards Iruka's butt. "Smack that! All on the floor! Smack that! Give me some more!" Iruka giggled and commented, "Oh you!" Then, they both disappeared.

EVERYONE WAS FLABBERGHASTED! THEY THOUGHT THEIR RELATIONSHIP WAS ONLY ONE WAY! Think again…

They all decided, after more pointing, glares and random characters popping up, that Kiba himself would be it. Kiba smashed his head against a wall and began counting loudly, "ONE, TWO, THREE…" Everyone scattered quickly, finding hiding places on the top floor and the bottom floor.

Once Kiba managed to figure out how to count to ten, he began to comb the area. Ripping up the carpet, he looked in the floor boards to find Naruto putting his hands on the top of his head. "Found you!" Naruto made a random large noise. "Damn iiiiit… I thought I had a good hiding spot!" Kiba kicked him and laughed maniacally.

Meanwhile, Sakura hid behind a curtain. "Alright, no-one will find me here…" Shino slid the curtain open, his glasses shining in the sudden light. "Shino! This is my spot! Go find your own!" She hissed, trying to pull them closed again. Shino just began to walk steadily toward the pink haired girl. "NUMBER ONE, HARUNO SAKURA." Sakura backed up as far as she could and closed her eyes.

Kiba had now found Ino in the fridge, Chouji behind a hat rack and Lee curled up in the bathtub. Kiba also found himself with much glee. A loud shriek rang out through the mansion and the game stopped as everyone ran to where the scream had sounded. The sight was horrifying. Sakura lay dead on the floor, blood staining the cream carpet. "Who could have done this!" Naruto cried, the love of his life gone forever. "IT WAS LEE!" Kiba screamed, pointing in Rock Lee's direction. "No, it was Neji!" Lee screamed, pointing in Neji's direction. And the battle began. Little did they know, Shino, in the meantime was dealing with Sakura's corpse. He was gobbling it up. The bickering continued, no-one suspecting the unusually blood stained Shino.

**DundunDUNNN! What might Shino be? Why is he acting weird? Find out in the next chapter!**

_**Note: Things might not be revealed in the next chapter.**_

**Review please! 8D**


End file.
